The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pacwu’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with vigorous growth habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2000 of the Pelargonium×hortorum, cultivar Penblue, not patented, with an unknown seedling selection of Pelarglonium×hortorum, not patented. The cultivar Pacwu was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany in June, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since January, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.